Death by Love and Hate
by Lady Asako
Summary: Summary is on the Inside. Please Leave Me a Review, Thank you and The pairing is Sasu/Saku. If you dun like, leave and come back when you do. Thanks!


Death by Love and Hate

_By: _

_Memories of the Forgotten_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto-sama!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Summary: Sakura has finally put up with his crap and wants to end her life by his hands. Read and Review, Thank you and Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Come little children, don't be scared…_

_Come little ones, come to me…_

_Come All Children and hear my plea…_

_Don't be afraid and come to me…_

_When you're ready to give up, Come With Me…_

_When you're done with the world… Come to me_

_And then you'll see…_

_That life isn't what it's meant to be…_

_Come Little Children, don't be scared…_

_Come little ones, come and see…_

_Come All Children, Come to me…_

_I am your friend and the only one you'll_

_Ever need, in this world of hate and lies._

_So rest your head and go to_

_Sleep. Pray that we will meet _

_In your dreams…_

_We'll be friends till the end of_

_Time. By the time I'm done_

_With this Rhyme…_

_You'll be with me in_

_An Eternal Sleep._

- A completely random song I made up, lol. Some words that Sakura may sing will be in this story. So don't try to be confused with it. If you are, just PM me and I will explain it!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I was done with all this.

I had finally given up on life, friends, and love.

I learned they were all burdens that protected you from the reality.

The Reality that is Life will come back and bite you in the ass, quite literally.

I gave up on friendship a long time ago after my so called "friends" abandoned me to go to the whore.

I gave up on love to train more to become an emotionless machine; I beat Naruto and Kakashi in no time.

I beat up Sai as well, so they all avoid my stare and as for _Him_, well, he's a different story.

He said the 4 words to the one person I loath and hate with my guts, but I dared not to show my hate and anger.

Now they were going to be married and I couldn't care less, so I talked to Shishou and she agreed to let me leave the village for a couple years to train, but I had to come back the same way I went out. I agreed to it and now to the night of my leaving. My mother and father knew about this and wanted me to be happy. I packed up and walked the only path to the gates.

Then I ran into _Him._

I heard him ask, "What are you doing out here? What's with the pack?"

I responded in a tone he was familiar with, "Do I have to tell someone lower then garbage?"

I knew he'd get angry at this, but he would bottle his anger up and take it out on Naruto.

"Whatever" He said, indifferently.

I started walking again and knew someone was following me; I turned to see Him again.

_Why are you following me? I thought I didn't matter anymore._

Were my thoughts as I watched him. He asked, "Would you want to spar?"

My Inner self and I were mentally laughing maniacally at the thought. I responded with a fake-ass innocent tone, "I thought I wasn't worth the great Uchiha Sasuke's time. I mean, I don't want to hold you back like I did many years ago, when I had emotions" I said the last sentence with sarcasm.

He seen right through it and said in a hoarse tone, "You really think that, Sakura?"

I sneered and said, icily, "I don't think you earned the right to call me by my first name, Uchiha-san and Yes, I do"

He sighed, obviously aggravated, "Look, Do you want to spar or not?"

I responded with a small tug of my lips, "I'd love to"

**--**

The fight went on until I found my self at the sharp, killing end of his sword.

I laughed mentally at the situation and I thought with a mental smirk

_Ironic… How I thought I would win…_

He said to me with a cold and indifferent tone, "Give up?"

I responded with the same tone, "Go ahead and kill me, I don't need this world anyway"

He stayed silent, thinking about if he should end my life or not.

Then with a sigh, he sheathed his sword and said in the same tone, "You're not worth my time"

I started to chuckle softly at first as he walked away and then started laughing like I was already crazier then before.

He asked, his elegant raven eye brow rose, "What's so funny?"

I said with a smug smile, "That you're going to marry a complete whore, who only cares for money. You are royally screwed"

Sasuke 'humphed' silently and said, "What? Jealous now are we?"

I laughed lightly and said, "No Chance, Asshole"

My inner said with wary eyes: _**You'd better watch what you sa- MOVE SAKURA! MOVEE!**_

I was too late to move as I was pinned against the tree with my wrists held in a death grip above my head.

I snarled angry, "What the fucking hell Uchiha-teme?!" He stayed silent before he answered:

"I thought you would be over yourself with joy"

I hid my face and started laughing loudly and said laughter in my voice:

"Funny. That's hilarious, now let go of me you bastard!" With that, I kicked him in his stomach only to find out it was a god damned shadow clone. I growled out, angrily shouting, "COWARD!"

I was halfway into the teleportation jutsu when I was shoved roughly to the ground, with Sasuke's sword tip at my neck. He stood over me and said in a deadly growl, "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Coward.!" I smirked and said, "Why shouldn't I? That's what you are. Aren't you? Running from Konoha just to get power, when you could have got it here! Instead you went to that gay pedophilic BASTARD! Left Me and Your New Family behind"

"You really want to die, don't you Sakura?" Sasuke spat silently, Sharingan activated.

I laughed dryly and said, "I do, that's been my god damn wish Uchiha! Go ahead! Kill me! It'll take one more burden off your shoulder!"

Suddenly, I felt something pierce my stomach and I didn't cry out in pain, I didn't beg for mercy, I didn't cry in agony. I merely stared and started singing:

"_Come little children, it's time to play… Come little ones, it's a darkened day…"_

He stared at me weird and stayed to listen to my death tune:

"… _Come All Children; don't be afraid… of the new dawning day…"_

He listening to the words carefully and he realized it described his life. He continued to listen:

"…_When you are bored with the world… Come to me…When you're pain… It's alright… I'll be there to hold you through the night…"_

He suddenly realized his mistake and tried to pry the sword from my stomach, but I stopped him with a sad smile and sung the last few verses of the song:

"… _Come little children, _

_Come and Play…_

_Today is a new day…_

_When night comes to stay…_

_All you can do is lay…_

_And dream that we will meet…_

_Come Little Ones, Hear this song…_

_And you'll know no wrongs…_

_Come Little Children, I'll be your friend_

_Until the end…_

_Come All Children, Hear my Plea…_

_Do as I say and come play with _

_Me… For All eternity-y…"_

With one last shaky breath, I looked up at him and smiled sadly, whispering as I coughed up blood, "Sasuke… e. I never hated you-u…" I stopped, closing my eyes in pain before continuing, "…In fact…t I-I always-s… hid it… That…t…"

He panicked and said frantically shaking my shoulders, " 'That' What?! Tell me!"

I smiled, blood trickling out of the corners of my mouth, "That-t… I-I love-e you..." And with that, I slipped away, accepting my fate.

_**-Sasuke's POV:**_

She said her last words before, closing her eyes and taking that dark and painful journey my brother had. I realized My Mistake and the song if I wasn't mistaken was…

My eyes widened. No. Not that… She..!

_**I love you…**_

_I _love _you…_

**I love you..**

_It's too late now…It's too late to save her…_

Were my thoughts as I pulled my sword out and threw it to the side. I picked up her lifeless body as if it were a fragile piece of art and rushed to the Hokage, all the while holding her body close to my chest.

I arrived at the hokage tower and I walked in, Tsunade turned her head from her paperwork towards me and saw Sakura's limp body in my arms.

"What and why is my apprentice like that Uchiha?" She asked, studying me quietly.

I responded, "She wanted to spar and I accidently stabbed her through the stomach"

Tsunade took a laboring breath and then said, "You do know what this means, right?"

I shook my head and heard Tsunade mutter with a smirk, "Of course you don't… you're only a child…"

I glared at her and she cleared her throat and continued, "…Anyway. This means if a teammate slaughters another, reason or not, the murderer gets sent to death"

I should have been frightened, but I wasn't. I was willing to accept it, leave everything and everyone behind to be with the person I really and truly loved.

Tsunade asked quizzical, "Do you accept, Uchiha?"

I responded, holding her body tighter, "I do. One thing, Lady Hokage. I ask you to bury Sakura and I next to each other in the Uchiha burial grounds. I want to be by her side, even in death. As a wish for a dying man"

Tsunade looked at me briefly before looking at Sakura and then back at me. She sighed and said, "As you Wish, Uchiha"

**--**

**-**_**Normal POV:**_

The next day, the funeral of Uchiha Sasuke of the Once Mighty Uchiha Clan and Haruno Sakura of the Haruno clan was commenced and Naruto, being there first friends and teammate, stood up and asked, "May I say something, Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded briefly and moved aside as Naruto made his way up to the stage.

He stopped in front of the Microphone and said, "I only have memories of my two best friends, who are now deceased. For all of those who went against Sakura-chan, You were all fools to believe that _thing_-" He stopped to point at Karin before continuing, "- Over someone whose been here most of her life, who sacrificed her time and energy to heal you.. And for what? So you could taunt and hurt her, make her feel as she did when she was 12. Weak and Alone! That's how I felt and the lot of Konoha Rookie 9, I don't even consider my true friends! I only trust a select few. If anyone suffered, it was Sakura-chan and Sasuke! You should All be ashamed of yourselves-" He stopped again and glared at Karin, who hung her head and he continued, "- That you let a great pair of Shinobi die. I hope you're all happy! You've made me feel even worse! I'd rather be hated then hokage, at least I had people who believed me!"

Everyone in the crowd stayed silent as Naruto continued his rant and He finished it off with:

"… I thought I knew this village. I guess I didn't know the people…" He paused before finishing: "…Were all _**Monsters.**_" He stepped off the stage in silence and pushed past Ino, who said, "Naruto! Forgive us! Please-!" Naruto growled at Ino and said, "Why are you touching me, Pig?" for once, Ino didn't slap him and he walked right past.

**--**

Little did Naruto know, that his two comrades were watching it from above, as angels.

Angel Sakura smiled at Angel Sasuke, who smiled back at her and said:

"You ready, Sakura?"

Angel Sakura smiled tenderly and said:

"I am Sasuke, I am"

With that said, she took his hand and both flew up and beyond the clouds… Where they would stay…

…Forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Holy Crap, This story took me nearly 3 hours to complete, I am proud of myself. Like I said earlier in the story, if anyone has any questions at all pertaining to my story, feel free to ask. Also, I know the ending sucked, but work with me here.

You know what to do! Hit the little purple guy in the corner that says 'Submit Review'. He's calling for you!!

-Memories of the Forgotten

PS: If you want a sequel, I need 20 Reviews if that's gonna happen.


End file.
